Casablanca
'''Casablanca' is the largest city of Morocco and one of the largest and most important cities in Africa. History ]] Donnie Gill discovered from the phone of HYDRA agent who was assigned to recapture him that he was intended to be taken to a freighter, the Maribel del Mar, that was harbored in Casablanca. In order to directly confront HYDRA, Gill traveled to Casablanca, located the ship and froze the water surrounding the craft to avoid its departure. Gill confronted the ship's captain, who warned him that he had no idea what he was doing, and HYDRA would always find him. Angry and frustrated, Gill told him he just wanted to be left alone, but as HYDRA would never stop pursuing him, he decided to stop hiding and confront them, to show them that he was not either interested or afraid, he was just pissed off. Gill grabbed the captain by the neck and froze his entire body, swearing that every HYDRA operative sent after him would feel his rage. Meanwhile, a HYDRA team led by Sunil Bakshi arrived at Casablanca, boarding the Maribel del Mar with Jemma Simmons, trying to use her to recruit Gill. Bakshi gave Simmons an earpiece to communicate, saying that he would be guiding her in case of trouble. Simmons asked what would happen if Gill did not respond well and attacked her; Bakshi coldly replied there would be a job opening at HYDRA Laboratories. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Director Phil Coulson also arrived at Casablanca, planning to send field agents Melinda May, Skye and Lance Hunter to recruit Gill. Hunter and Skye prepared for jumping in a parachute, with Skye remembering that her first jump was with Coulson inside Lola, his flying car, so technically this was her first jump with a parachute. Hunter calmed Skye down saying that, though he packed her chute, she should not worry, as the moment before jumping was the scariest. May and Coulson arrived, and, as Coulson opened the cargo ramp, he reminded his agents that Gill, being a gifted, could be a formidable weapon for either S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA, so they needed to make sure they were the ones recruiting him. With these last words, the three agents jumped from the Bus. Inside the ship, Simmons called for Gill, seeing the frozen corpses of the crew members of the freighter, and, as Gill appeared in front of her, he instantly recognized her, being surprised to see her. However, Gill quickly asked who had sent her, S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA, wondering what side did she choose after the HYDRA Uprising. Simmons answered that she was on his side. Through her earpiece, Bakshi instructed Simmons to get close to him and convince him that she just wanted to help. Simmons said that she heard he was in trouble, and wanted to help him, just like she did when she saved his life. On the deck of the ship, May killed two of the HYDRA operatives sent to capture Gill, informing Coulson, who was in the Bus, that HYDRA had already arrived. Coulson said that he hoped they could arrive before HYDRA, but this outcome was not totally unexpected, so he ordered them to proceed and keep him briefed. Hunter asked Skye to cover the doors, but she did not accept his orders. She immediately accepted May's, who ordered her to protect their exit route. Simmons continued to gain Gill's trust, saying how Leo Fitz often talked about him, having been impressed with the different blueprints he saw in Gill's room, and acknowledging the fact that Fitz was very hard to impress. Bakshi guided Simmons, ordering her to get Gill trust her, and Simmons compared Gill to Fitz, knowing he was a person he admired, saying all of them were scientists. Gill said that many things had changed, but Simmons did not believe him, as their minds needed to be used. That reference annoyed Gill, who angrily said he was tired of being used. Bakshi told Simmons not to let GIll get angry, and prompted her to repeat his words, reciting the trigger phrase for the Faustus method used to brainwash Gill. and Phil Coulson]] Coulson and Antoine Triplett were contacted by Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie from the Playground, with Fitz informing them of his discoveries. It turned out that Gill did not escape from the Sandbox, he actually took the facility, having being brainwashed by HYDRA instead of being simply recruited. Mackenzie then clarified that HYDRA was attempting to re-trigger Gill's programming. Coulson asked how did Fitz know all that information, and he confessed he spoke to an imprisoned Grant Ward. Coulson told him they would talk about that when they returned, but congratulated him for a good job. Coulson immediately contacted Hunter and May to learn about the situation inside the ship. Hunter informed that Gill was talking to Simmons, whom he believed to be a HYDRA operative instead of an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; Coulson ordered to end their conversation. However, as Hunter was about to kill Simmons, May shot Hunter in the shoulder. The noise and distraction turned Gill out of his trance, just as his brainwashing was about to be re-triggered, and he attacked Simmons, who managed to escape thanks to May's cover. Gill pursued Simmons while Hunter informed Coulson that May shot him. Triplett regretted not having being able to shoot Hunter himself. May informed Coulson that Simmons was on the ship with HYDRA, ordering them to maintain her cover. Triplett, surprised, asked Coulson if Simmons was his source inside HYDRA, and then Coulson informed how to proceed with Gill, that in case they couldnot retrieve him, he needed to be killed. Simmons went to where Bakshi and the tactical team were waiting, and apologized for not being able to convince Gill. Bakshi was not worried as what Simmons did would help them in any case. As Gill approached, Bakshi revealed himself, greeting him, and started reciting the trigger phrase to a visibly scared Gill, who begged him to stop. Despite Gill's efforts to resist, Bakshi successfully retrieved his brainwash, and ordered him to stop their pursuers. Dazed, Simmons asked what had happened; Bakshi said that thanks to Simmons' efforts, now Gill was a member of HYDRA again. Following Bakshi's orders, Gill froze the door of the ship, trapping May and Hunter, and started to freeze the entire ship to kill them. sinking]] May and Hunter tried to escape from the ship, but found the door was locked, and the entire hallway was beginning to freeze. To save her teammates, Skye was forced to shoot Gill, who fell to the ocean, where his body began to be covered by a thick layer of ice as he sank. Skye and Simmons saw each other, but none of them said a word. In order to maintain Simmons' cover, Skye shot at the deck of the ship while Simmons pushed Bakshi out of Skye's sight, in order to gain his trust. Seeing they were under fire, Bakshi ordered to leave the ship. Skye informed Coulson that Gill had been neutralized and Simmons' cover had been maintained, and, though they did not manage to recruit Gill, they confiscated all of the cargo on the freighter, which they subsequently loaded into the Bus and took to the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Trivia *Casablanca translates into "White House" in Spanish. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations